


Взаперти

by Jingleo



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingleo/pseuds/Jingleo
Summary: В тот день, когда он видел Ратсо в последний раз, они жутко повздорили. И, будто бы из-за сущей мелочи, которая быстро выветрилась из рыжей головы. И именно поэтому Финн совершенно не удивлялся тому, что звонки его никто не слышал и дверь никто не открывал
Relationships: Finn/Ratso





	Взаперти

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Тётушки Лурри <3

\- Я вас всех ненавижу! Ненавижу! - отчаянно закричал Финн, кулаком ударяя стену. Слезы текли по его щекам, обжигая. Он вновь и вновь кричал, повторяя глупое “ненавижу”. Его ненависть распространялась только на него самого, он корил себя за то, каким глупым был что пустил все на самотек, как был слишком гордым для того, чтобы проявить чуть больше настойчивости. Он теперь один, и это все его вина.

В тот день, когда он видел Ратсо в последний раз, они жутко повздорили. И будто бы из-за сущей мелочи, которая быстро выветрилась из рыжей головы. И именно поэтому Финн совершенно не удивлялся тому, что звонки его никто не слышал и дверь никто не открывал. Такое часто бывало, виной тому была чрезмерная горячесть Финна. Он не думал, что говорил, а смысл сказанного доходил до него только тогда, когда было слишком поздно. Впрочем, обычно все заканчивалось их примирением, и все текло привычным чередом до новой ссоры. Он давал время остыть, в надежде, что все изменится. 

Но ничего не изменилось. 

Дни тянулись, Ратсо все так же был не в зоне действия сети, не отвечал на сообщения, и никто из их общих знакомых не видел его. Будто бы он просто испарился. Это вводило в отчаяние. Финн в ярости бил стены, потому что больше ничего не мог сделать. Он не думал, что мог когда-нибудь вывести настолько сильно, что Ратсо от него просто сбежит. Он не видел никаких других объяснений. Просто иногда просто сдают нервы и все сбегают. Это была защитная реакция от существа, вновь и вновь травмирующего душу. Финн бежал от проблем, а Ратсо сбежал от него, забавная закономерность. Можно сказать -- судьба. 

Финн перестал искать, отчаявшись. Если так хотелось оставить его одного - пожалуйста. У него все равно все будет прекрасно. Он убедит себя в этом, по крайней мере. 

Ночами он все равно продолжал рыдать в подушку, тайно скучая по самому дорогому для него человеку. 

В какой-то день Финн просто не выдержал и вломился в квартиру, где никого не было. Стоило только открыть дверь, как едкий затхлый запах ударил в нос, заставляя морщится. Все было как в прошлый раз, даже легкий беспорядок был таким же, как и в прошлый его визит. Вещи оставались нетронутыми. На кухне стояла чашка с недопитым кофе, который полностью покрылся плесенью. И Финн теперь совершенно не понимал, что произошло. Он не был детективом, но было очевидно, что тут что-то не так. 

Финн обратился в полицию. Но там только развели руками. Как и всегда, они ничего не делали, даже не пытались как-то помочь найти Ратсо. Говорили, что слишком много времени прошло, убеждали в том, что делают все возможное. А с каждым днем в одиночестве в душе что-то умирало. 

Он не мог отпустить, Ратсо почему-то никак не покидал головы, его образ не бледнел со временем, заставляя вечерами разрываться в истерике. 

Ратсо не помнил, как оказался в доме, последним его воспоминанием было его возвращение домой, в тяжелых мыслях о том, что сказал ему Финн сгоряча. Теперь это все казалось такой глупостью, что он и сам не понимал, с чего так резко воспринял его слова, почему убежал, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. 

Тогда ему просто хотелось побыть одному. 

И его желание исполнилось. 

Он стоял перед дверью, не зная как к ней подступиться. Ратсо пытался и просто выбить ее, и сломать замки, но увы. На первый взгляд ничего не стоило вынести дверь и обрести желанную свободу, но с каждой новой попыткой он все сильнее и сильнее убеждался в невозможности побега. 

Ратсо выбился из сил, пытаясь вновь и вновь выбить проклятую дверь. Он облокотился на нее спиной и медленно сполз на пол. Закрыв широкими ладонями лицо, Ратсо тихо вздохнул. У него все получится, все получится… Он сделает все, чтобы вернуть все на свои места и не оставаться в одиночестве больше никогда.

В углу комнаты, подвешенная под самый потолок, ему весело подмигивала камера своей красной лампочкой.  



End file.
